


How was the Mission?

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, choking but not really choking, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: Clint comes home from a mission with some pent up energy that the both of you know how to perfectly burn.





	How was the Mission?

**Author's Note:**

> First Hawkeye fic hopefully I did him justice but only took five minutes to write this so sorry if it doesn't. I just really liked the idea.

You awoke to the feeling of added pressure in the mattress, arms circling around you. You felt your husband’s hard chest against your back, a sigh of happiness tickling your ear. “I missed you,” Clint kissed the back of your head. Slowly you turned to face him; you gave Clint a kiss, letting him know how much you missed him. 

Pulling away you asked, “How did the mission go?”

Clint waved towards his ear, informing you that he didn’t have his hearing aids. You signed, “How did the mission go?”

“It went fine,” Clint answered.

You kissed him again, relieved that he made it home safely and in one piece. You could tell Clint had some other ideas as his hands slipped around your stomach trailing them up to fondle your breasts. Clint deepened the kiss releasing a moan from your lips. 

Your husband flipped you, pinning you underneath him. He began kissing down your throat as his hands traveled down your torso gliding them under your top. You leaned up so Clint could remove your top. His hands immediately began kneading your breasts. Clint brought his mouth down taking a nipple between his teeth, he began rolling it. Your hands gripped his arms, nails digging in causing small white crescent marks to form. 

Clint released your nipple with a pop and trailed down your chest, his lips nibbling and sucking. Reaching down you took his hands in yours, intertwining your fingers. “Clint,” you called out his name fully aware that he couldn’t hear you but not being able to control it you kept calling out his name. 

When Clint reached the top of your panties he traced his tongue along the elastic band. Letting go of your hands he removed your panties, wasting no time he licked into your folds. Clint’s left hand spreading your legs as his right wrapped around your throat. A smile spread across your lips, the memory flicking across your mind. 

The first time Clint had done this you had given him a shitty look and pushed him away. Clint had looked hurt but it soon clicked and his cheeks were colored red with a blush he quickly signed, “I’m not trying to choke you. I can’t hear your moans so I would like to feel them.” It had turned you on and embarrassed you all at the same time, the idea that he wanted to feel you scream his name. 

A quick suck to your clit brought you back to the present. “Clint,” you moaned his name. His tongue dipped into you, you dug your fingers into your husband’s hair. Clint let out a moan that sent a vibration across your clit, causing your first orgasm of the night. Clint continued flicking his tongue across your clit until the stimulation was too much and you pulled him back up to give him a kiss, you could taste yourself on him. 

“I missed you,” Clint repeated his words from earlier. 

“Me too,” you mouthed making sure he could read your lips. 

Clint continued to tease you rubbing the tip of his member across your opening. You tapped him on the back telling him to hurry it up. 

“You want this?” Clint smirked. 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes because if you did Clint would only take longer to fuck you. So you gave him what he wanted and begged, well sort of. You gave him your best pleading eyes and said, “Please fuck me, Clint.”

Clint grinned and slipped into you slowly, stretching you completely. Your head fell back in ecstasy as he began moving his hand came back around your neck. You watched Clint as he watched you, the both of you coming undone. Clint’s breathing became grunts as his hips began thrusting erratically. You couldn’t keep your moans in check. 

You gripped Clint’s hair pulling him down to kiss you, “I’m close,” you mumbled against his lips. 

Clint nodded in understanding. He gave a few final thrusts as he came inside of you, your walls tightening around him practically milking his cock. 

Clint lifted his head from your shoulder, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Clint tolled next to you pulling you as tightly to him as possible and drifted to sleep. Once you heard his soft snores you drifted off as well. You loved your husband.


End file.
